


Nature vs nurture

by Demondogweed



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Homeworld needs therapists, PTSD, awkward discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondogweed/pseuds/Demondogweed
Summary: Amethyst has to try and explain positive therapy to Yellow Diamond and Jasper.





	Nature vs nurture

“Okay, so let me get this straight” Amethyst stated as she looked at the two veteran soldiers before her. One was just sis, though she had long since understood that Jasper was some sort of folk hero to Homeworld gems. The other, freaking Yellow Poobah herself.

What the heck was even the point here?

“You want me to go through some questions to see if I’m…damaged in some way?” she asked, rubbing her hair in confusion. Wouldn’t Pearl be better for this? She actually fought in the war.

“What I want to know, is whether or not you show signs of stress damage that is common to your gemtype,” the diamond said, those damn cold eyes glaring down at her like at the ball. Jasper said nothing, just staring impassively.

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead”

It felt like a waste of time, she didn’t understand why loud noises or stressful situations should make her feel worse, or trigger some kind of fighting instinct of doom. But Yellow Poobah sure seemed interested and Jasper looked more and more frustrated with something as the questioning went on.

“Okay, r-8XM, you say that you -never- just go blank in a fight? Or have nightmares about them? Are you trying to look tough or something?” Jasper finally grumbled, glaring at Amethyst dismissively. Nothing new under the sun.

“Yeah? You say that you just lose your mind there? Like, what’s the fun in that? I don’t wanna forget cool fights” Amethyst retorted, chuckling a bit.  
“That is the crux of this study, it ceases to be fun in a true war. It is one thing to skirmish like you did here and on Homeworld. It is another to have to look shattering and death in the eye and choose to live by killing someone” Yellow stated coldly and sighed.  
“There are gems like Jasper and me, gems who have trouble with violence and fear. You are an outlier that can help us understand this condition”

Amethyst just stared, she sorta knew what the diamond was talking about. Shellshock and all that was common in movies, but she didn’t know gems got it too.  
“Soo, you sayin’ that because I never fought in a ‘real’ war, I’m somehow less of a mess?” she asked, rolling her eyes. She took on Blue Diamond once, the diamonds were no longer scary to her.  
“You lack the damage to your mind, yes. It is a positive thing to know that long-term damage is not inherent to Quartzes and we can, therefore, try to combat its effects” Yellow responded, trying to smile. Pearl had better tries at it.

“Well, ugh, can’t you guys go to therapy or something? You know, gems built to listen to your issues? Like you got Zircons and Topazes and stuff”  
“We sadly lack any such gem. Other than the pearls that we employ, our inner worlds are rarely exposed”

Wow, just… Wow. This shit was even more messed up than she thought.

“You could, like, talk to each other about it? That usually helps with humans” Amethyst said, utterly flying by the seat of her gem now. The fact that she knew more of this than Homeworld was just sad.  
“Weakness isn’t acceptable, not among us,” Jasper said, almost scoffing at the thought.  
“Yeah, I think I see the root of the problem here”

Yellow lifted a carefully manicured brow as if to tell her to go on. Amethyst, more than happy to call a spade a spade, obliged.  
“Like, the whole mess is about not talking because others wouldn’t get you. Pearl never talked about it, Garnet never talked about it, Rose never mentioned it. Everyone was just happily pretending things were ok when they weren’t. Like, REALLY weren’t. Then when she croaked and Steven was born, it got WORSE. The only reason we’re even here’s 'cause Steven started pushing us to talk to one another. About bad things and shit everyone buried deep. So, like, it’s okay to be weak. 'Cause everyone is at parts”

Smooth, 100% bullshit there Amethyst.

“The sentiment is sound, but the implementation might not be so easy. Many of my generals are closed off and paranoid. As Jasper stated, the Court creed has been of working hard and not letting your emotions get in the way. While I have implemented changes to lax this mentality, it won’t help the veterans” Yellow spoke, apparently taking Amethyst’s words as truth.  
“Can’t they talk to each other then? If yer an army, you gotta have some trust between you guys” she said, feeling more and more out of her league.  
“That might work”

Amethyst spent a few hours after the two left just playing with the sand. The heck was she supposed to do about any of this? They needed Steven’s better words than her awkward fumbling about trying to even get to the point.

Besides, Yellow Poobah had entirely forgotten the Famethyst. They were happy and safe, right?


End file.
